The Hero needs help
by VodnikGAZ
Summary: Have you ever asked why did Finn fall in love with Flame Princess? Here's the answer. Containing is friendship of Marceline and Princess Bubblegum and Finnceline. (I can't help myself but write another FxM fanfic) Rated M for safe.
1. Chapter 1-A Hero need help

**[A/N] Hello people. Sorry, I haven't finished the story "Love Connects" as some problems appears. First problem is that I can't update (dafuk with buttons) and second - I have no inspiration for that one. So I wrote new one. Enjoy. And Finn is 16 years old here.**

* * *

There was a peaceful day in the Land of Ooo. No evil in sight of two great heroes — Finn the Human and Jake the Dog, of course. They were walking on safety patrol. Both were sweating because of the heat sun sent to them, so their patrol was boring and lame.

Suddenly Finn's phone rang.

"Hello?" — Finn asked in his deepened voice. He has grown a lot during past few years. His now manly face looked more clever. His eyes turned a little darker than they used to be when he was younger. Now he is one meter seventy nine sentimeters tall, so his old clothes can't fit him. He started wearing more manly clothes - he stopped wearing his hat anymore, so his long gold locks were free, which attracted more and more girls of any kind. His hair was even longer than Marceline's one. And it shined so bright, like it was pure gold.

Finn also changed his outfit — now he wears hard boots, black jeans and white T-shirt with words "Adventure," crossed by his demon blood sword (Marceline's work on Finn's 16th birthday. This gift made FP mad and jealous.)

"Hi Finn, it's me, Flame Princess. I haven't seen you in a while, so maybe you can catch up with me somewhere near you house?"

"Of course, FP, I'll be there. Bye."

"Bye, Finn." — Flame Princess said and both hung their phones up.

"Jake, I am so excited! I do really gonna meet with FP, so I better get going!"

"Yeah bro, good luck." — Jake said as his brother ran away to Tree Fort.

* * *

At the same time at Marceline's house. It's owner was flying above red hard rock couch, strumming axe-bass. Marceline tried to write a song during two past weeks, but something else filled up her mind, messing her thoughts. "Dah, why can't I just write a simple stupid song?!" — Marceline sighed ,disappointed, aloud, throwing her bass on the couch. Then she sighed again and flew to her fridge, Marceline opened it and only saw a dead rat on the rope. 'No food again... I think it's time to take some red food from goody-two-shoes.' — Marceline thought with a devilish grin on her face. She always took some red food from the Tree Fort when she's getting hungry. Sometimes she scaried Jake out, and never did it to Finn. Well, she did this, but all his reaction were wide eyes and ened mouth. 'Yeah, Finn became stronger in mentall plan.' — Marceline thought once and stopped scarying Fnn, but didn't stop doing this on Jake. So he was her best target at her A-week-to-do-list. Well, all her list was:

1)Go and scary Jake.

2)Go and prank Finn during his bathroom time.

3) Go and prank Bonniebell during her royal junk.

4)Prank all of them again.

5)Steal some red food from Candy Kingdom and Tree Fort.

And now Marceline was flying all her way to the Tree Fort. Suddenly she spot Finn and Flame Princess, walking throughout the Grasslands. 'I always wondered why did Finn fell in love with this flame chick.' — Marceline thought, but shook her head: 'I am not jealous, am not I?'

But Marceline decided to spy on FP, so she turned invisible and flew to the couple. She saw FP giving Finn a bottle of water.

"Hey Finn, do you wanna some water?"

"Oh yeah, thanks FP!" — Finn said and opened the bottle.

"Finn, don't drink it now! I have some candies so it will taste like the best you've ever tasted!" — FP said and gave Finn two red candies, which looked like pills.

"Thanks Flame Princess." — Finn grabbed them and added them into the water, then drank it. Then he grabbed a rock and said: "Hey FP, wanna kiss?" as they began to kiss passionately throught the rock, avoiding getting hurt by each other. 'Hmm, strange.' — Marceline thought and flew under a tree.

Half an hour lately Finn said his goodbye to FP as they both began to walk to their homes. Marceline chose to follow FP, who reached her house fast.

Flame Princess walked in her house and stood near the table. "My love potion is still active. Someday I will drink his live energy and destroy this Bubblegum bitch, who imprisoned me in this glass! But now I have to make another pills... Bleh, so boring!" — FP said as she began to make another love pills, but Marceline heard enough. She quickly flew out FP's house and flew to Finn's house as fast as light.

* * *

Finn heard someone's knocking at the door. He opened it and saw Marceline, who fell on the floor, breathing hard.

"Finn... There is... Something I... Want to tell... You." — Marceline said between breathes in and out.

"Whoa whoa, Marceline, take a breath and tell me what you want to tell. I can see on your face that this is important." — Finn said as he grabbed Marceline and put her on a couch. Her breath returned to normal fast, so she was able to speak normally.

"So, Marceline, there is something you want to tell me?"

"Finn... Please don't understand me in wrong way, but this flame chick is using you!"

"What?! She would never done that to me!"

"Listen,Finn, everyday she gives you a bottle of water and small candies with it for better taste?"

"Yeah, so what? It is really tasty!"

"Finn, those candies are love potion!" — Marceline said. Finn stared at her with unbelievable look. Then his face turned disappointed, then angry.

"What?! All you girls want me and you are jealous because I chose FP!"

"No, Finn, listen..."

"No, now YOU ALL listen! Why if I am in love with somebody you don't support I must be under a spell or potion?! You all are just jealous! Now, get the fuck out of my house, Marceline, I don't want to see you!" — Finn said and threw Marceline out of his house, straight into the sun beams, as she begam to burn alive. She started to cry loud, but Finn never came.

But someone else came! It was Princess Bubblegum. She quickly ran to Marceline and covered her with PB's own shadow.

"Marceline! Why were you lying here without sun protection?! You could've just died!" — she yelled. "I just wanted to see Finn, but now I can only see you, lying here!"

"Listen, Bonnie, no time and need for arguments. Finn and you are in great danger!" — Marceline said, then coughed and continued. "This Flame chick poisoned him with her love potion! Someday she will drin life Finn's live energy and destroy yu and your kingdom as you imprisoned her for a long time! Finn can't believe me that FP done that, he thought that I am just jealous, so he threw me out of his house on the sun." — Marceline said and PB gasped and covered her face in her arms.

"We need to save Finn!" — PB said, grabbed Marceline and called Morrow. He landed and took two ladies to PB's castle.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Princess Bubblegum and Marceline reached the Candy Castle and were in the throne room.

"Marceline, now we can discuss this problem. I senced that FP is dangerous since her birthday!"

"Sometimes I senced it too, yeah, but nobody will believe us. Jake will think that we are just jealous and then tell it to Finn, who will be angry and other princesses won't believe us, so we are on our own."

"But we can do everything to help Finn to stop his relationship and then took FP back into lamp. I can't believe I have to do this again, but I don't want Finn to disappear or die, as all Land of Ooo needs him! So we must help before he die!"

"And Bonnie, we must forget our past arguments and problems for now, so none of us will mess everything up."

"And that too. Again friends?"

"Yeah, right! Now me must help Finn."

* * *

**[A/N] Intrigueing? Be ready for the next chapter!**

**But now, please, leave a**** review or advice.**


	2. Chapter 2-A Hero got help

**[A/N] Hy guys. You are reading secind chapter f the story I am writing**

**Here come the answers on reviews:**

**BossKing109 — I'll explain in this chapter why Finn acted so rude to Marceline.**

**Randomguy221 — I'm Russian, so I can mess everything up, including my English.**

**Kaxe — Thanks.**

**The Nephilim King Michael — thanks.**

**The Madman001 — I paused it for some time, but I'll write it as soon as possible.**

**Anyway, let's read this chapter!**

* * *

"So, Marceline, what are we going to do?"

"I dunno. You are the brainlord, after all. Is it any book which can tell us the antidote to love potion?"

"Oh, yeah, I have something in the royal library." — Princess Bubblegum said and walked to the candy stone wall and pushed one brick, as the secret door opened. PB and Marceline walked in and saw many shelves filled with different books. PB started searching through many categories, like "Beasts", "History", "Biology" and etc. "Here it is!" — pink princess said as she pulled out book called "Potions and their effects." There were many potions which can cause blindness, knowledge and many other.

"Marceline, the book says that Love Potion, or Love Essence causes:

1) The person, who drank the potion, will "love" the one who gave him the potion. The potion effect lasts for one year.

2)The person will be overprotective for his/her "lover".

3)The person will hate anyone, who said that he/she drank the love potion.

And here's the antidote:

The Antidote, or Essence of Frozen Love is situating in Ice Castle, under Ice King's throne. Ice King must give Essence to the one, who wants "the person" to break his love. And there is one side effect, caused by this Essence: The person, who will drink it, will fall in love with the person, who gave the Essence, forever."

"Sounds pretty easy, I think. But the side-effect of this essence is kind'a not fair for Finn — he will have no time to recover from Love Potion flame chick gave him."

"And I will not be the one who will give him the antidote! I am his friend, and I am doing this for sience and my friend!"

"And I don't want to be either! But if he needs help, I'll do it." — Marceline said and flew to the direction of Ice Kingdom.

* * *

In the Ice Castle.

Ice King was sitting on his throne, alone. The old man often goes deep in his thoughts: Why Marceline cried when they were recording a song? Why did she called him 'Simon'? Why did she told that Simon used to help her? Ice King didn't know. He tried to remeber, but with zero success. Sometimes he felt alone, abandoned and afraid. Even Gunter couldn't help him sometimes.

But Ice King was his insane self every time he's with the people. Thankfuly, he stopped kidnaping princesses when he saw the Island Lady, who liked him. So Ice King had nothing to do, but sitting alone on his throne.

"Ice King?" — familiar female voice asked. It was Marceline, who flew in the Ice Castle.

"Hello Marceline. What brought you here?"

"If in short, I need help. Have you got any Essences?"

"Yeah, I have one! Like, frozen love, yeah? Why do you need it? Trying to forget Ash?"

"Well... Yeah. So can you give it to me?" — Marceline lied. She hated lying to Ice King, but sometimes she had to.

"I can, but if you will ask my question. Who is Simon you talked about?" — The old man asked, and silence fell. Marceline was thinking hard how to answer him.

"Well... He was a good man from long time ago. Now he's gone, but at the same time he is here."

"He is, like, a ghost?"

"No. It is hard to explain." — Marceline said and turned her face from Ice King view, so he couldn't see the tears streaming down Marceline's cheeks.

"Okay... Now you can have the essence. Here you are." — Ice King said and pulled from under his throne a smal. Bottle with blue liquid inside. The old man hanged it to Marceline, who quiclky flew out of the castle. Ice King rubbed his beard and sat back on his throne.

* * *

Half an hour later Marceline arrived at Candy Castle. She flew in The Throne Room and was greeted by pink-haired princess herself.

"Hello Marceline. How it went? Did you get the Essence?" - Princess Bubblegum asked curiously.

"Yeah, got it. But how am I going to give it to Finn and make him drink it? He hates me!"

"We'll figure something out, I think. And now you should spy on Flame Princess and protect Finn, if he will be in need, no matter what'll happen." - Princess Bubblegum said and Marceline flew out to the direction of the Tree Fort.

* * *

Finn and Flame Princess were sitting on a branch of the Tree Fort, talking.

"Hey Finn, I always wondered how strong are you? You are 16 after all, so I think you are super manly and strong!" - FP said excitedly.

"I am super strong and super manly! I can show it!" - Finn said, grabbed a big rock and threw it 20 meters high and 40 meters forward. It fell almost out of sight.

"Wow Finn, you are very strong now. So I have a present for you!" - Flame Princess said and gave Finn one blue-colored pill. "Here, eat it. It is super tasty candy I got last night!"

"Thanks FP! It does really t..." - Finn suddenly fainted and almost fell from the branch. "Finn, are you okay?" - FP asked. Finn didn't answered and she said: "Well, the time for my plan has come!"

Marceline was spying on her all that time, and she heard enough. She became visible and punched Flame Princess so hard, that she flew for 10 meters and then fell on the ground.

"How dare you did it to me!" - FP shouted angryly and turned herself into big flame monster. "You will pay for this!"

"No, you will pay for what you've done to Finn! He is just a boy and you are going to use him and kill him!"

"Haha, I will kill Princess Bubblegum, then him! This bubblegum bitch imprisoned me for a long time! How dare she did it! And now I will have my revenge by destroying her kingdom and ALL HER FRIENDS!" - FP shouted again and fired the fireball at Marceline, who dodged and hissed. "Let's look who will win, bitch." - Marceline hissed and turned herself into giant bat monster. Then they fell in the battle - lunging at each other, firing fireballs, trying to byte and other. They fought for an hour, then Flame Princess slapped Marceline hard, so the vampire turned herself to normal and fell near Finn.

"Wha-ha-ha-ha! Can you see who's loser? It's you, vampire scum! Now I will KILL YOU AND FINN! Your both life energies will be enough for me..." - Flame Princess hissed and rised her foot, ready to step on both Marceline and Finn. Then, suddenly, a yellow ball dashed out of bushes and hit FP directly in her angry face.

"No one will hurt Finn and his friends while I'm alive! I always KNEW that you was using Finn, but I have no prooves!" - yellow ball said and turned himself into big yellow-furred dog. It was Jake - Finn's elder brother.

"Jake... you came just in time..." - Marceline said under her breathes.

"No more words, lady! First, I thought that you're just jealous that Finn didn't choose you, but now I am 100% sure and I know that FP has done to my bro!" - Jake said and his Marceline's body by his body.

"And how are you two going to destroy me? It's impossible! I will just feed on your life's energies!"

"And I have a present for you, betrayer!" - Jake said and threw a water ball at Flame Princess, hit her in the face by this and she fainted, saying "This is not the end!"

"By now it is, bitch. But we have to take Finn to the hospital, I don't know what he ate, but I know that it is not good!" - Marceline said and grabbed both Finn and Jake and flew them to the hospital.

* * *

**[A\N] This is not the end of the story! You just have to wait a little... Maybe battle is too rushed, but I don't really care. Just leave your oppinion in review so I can fix something in the story I didn't expect.**


	3. Chapter 3-A Hero got in trouble

**[A/N] Hello people. Sorry for long time to update, but I was busy.**

**Answers to reviews:**

**BossKing109 — Thanks, and don't ask questions. I don't want to show you and others many spoilers I can tell by only answering you.**

**The Madman001 — Thank you.**

**DismalOrc29177 — Thanks.**

**RandomFanFicReader772 - Well, FP is stronger than most of fire elementals, so she won't die if not much water touched her. Only if she is in sea, river or somewhere else, filled with water. Yeah, and thanks.**

**Kaxe - Yeah it is.**

**HE23T - I have no clue what you have said :D. Translator told me shit, and me myself can't translate it :D**

**Randomguy221 - No problem, sometimes I can make REALLY BAD things, mistakes, non-logical moments and etc.**

**The Nephilim King Michael - Can't answer if it will be in time or not. I don't want to spoil the story. And thanks.**

**Anyway, be ready for reading now!**

* * *

Marceline grabbed both Jake and Finn, the grabbed unconscious Flame Princess and flew out to the Candy Kingdom. Due Marceline's flying they arrived at the hospital in quarter of an hour, where all of them were greeted by Princess Bubblegum.

"Marceline, what happened to Finn?!" — she asked, looking at Finn's unconscious body.

"I don't know, maybe another potion. We need to save him! And Jake, how are you?" — Marceline answered to PB and asked Jake.

"My buns are okay, thanks. Just take care of Finn and put in isolator or somewhere else this flame bitch." — yellow dog answered, staring angrily at Flame Princess. Then his attention turned to Finn, who was calmly breathing.

PB called nurses and doctors, who made a crowd near Finn, then pink princess put FP in fire-proof isolator.

About an hour later one of the doctors walked to PB, Marceline and Jake.

"Finn was poisoned by unknown kind of energy drinking potion. His chanses to survive are 50%. If he won't get an antidote in three days, he'll die or he'll live. It depends on his chances to survive. Finn is a strong man, even if he's human, but he can still die. The Antidote is one plant which grows in the Forest of Serenity. It is as blue as sky, so you won't mess anything, like taking another, wrong plant from there." — doctor said and everybody stopped talking. They all turned to unconscious Finn, and saw him breathing laboring.

"I'll search for antidote." — Marceline suddenly said. Her voice sounded strong, nothing could change her decidion.

"I'll go with her. I am Finn's elder brother, after all." — Jake joined her. They both looked at Princess Bubblegum.

"Jake, you can't go! I need help here. Sorry, if I could let you go, I would already did it." — Princess Bubblegum said.

"Fine. But I will give him _this_." - Jake said and pulled out a small circle out of his pocket. - "If Finn will need help, he must eat it and I will be teleported to him immidiately."

"Hey! This hasn't passed the check! It is still experimental!" - PB yelled suddenly. - "It will torn you to pieces if you will teleport wrong

"But if my bro will need help, I'll use it. Sorry, no other ways." — Jake said sadly, then turned to,doctor,,who wanted to add something.

"You must take Finn. He will wake up soon, but he will feel himself a little weak. If you'll take him it will be easier for him to survive, as you will feed the plant to him as soon as you find it." - doctor added.

* * *

Marceline was packing her stuff in her house, while Finn's unconscious body was laying on the sofa in the Tree Fort, where Jake was waiting him to wake up. She took her axe - bass, some red apples, strawberries and other red food. Then she took her travelling sleeping bag, toothbrush, hairbrush, toothpaste, some towels and her umbrella.  
When Marceline packed everything in her bag (Bag from ep. "Evicted!") and went to Finn and Jake's Tree Fort. She arrived at time to see Finn waking up. He was speaking to Jake, who sat with sad face near his younger brother.

"Jake, why do I have to go with HER?!" - Finn yelled-asked his brother. Marceline understood, that Love Potion's effects are still active.

"Finn, Marceline is helping you! You are under Love Potion and the potion, which will suck your life energy from your guts!"

"Why do I have to trust you?! You is just helping the jealous woman! She just wants to claim me as her own 'henchman' again and then to USE me!"

"Finn, why can't you understand, she is helping YOU!" - Jake yelled and saw Marceline, who stood with sad face behind Finn. He noticed Jake's look and turned around to face Marceline.

"And what are YOU doing here?!" - Finn yelled angrily.

"I am trying to help you..." - Marceline said quietly and sadly, looking directly in Finn's blue ocean eyes, which were filled with hate.

"LIAR! You never helped me! You haven't even tried to help me when I needed help! You are the most pitiful, pathetic and awful creature I've ever seen! YOU ARE EVIL! I HATE YOU!" - Finn shouted angrily, Marceline started crying. She fell down on her knees, burried her face in her pale palms, not looking at Finn anymore. And he was standing still, breathing heavily, and looking at Marceline with anger and hate. His eyes looked like fire, Flame Princess's angry grin was staring at Marceline from inside Finn's eyes. Then FP started to fade in Finn's eyes, which were becoming normal. His angry face turned into asking, then into sorrowful. He fell down on his knees, hanging his head in emotional pain. Finn realised that he was under Love Potion, he realized how wrong he was. Only now he realized, that he acted so rude, not leading by love, but by magic.

"Marceline... Love Potion effects vanished... I am sorry for what I said." - Finn said calmly, burring his face in his palms, hanging his head in shame. He was afraid of Marceline's reaction - would she kill him? Would she run away? But she sat still, crying, not hearing Finn. Then he hugged her tightly, filling her with good emotions.  
Marceline opened her red, from crying, eyes and looked at Finn. She looked at him with no belief. 'He became normal, but I haven't gave him the antidote! But wait...'

**FLASHBACK START**

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum were in PB's lab, claiming the information about love potion. PB said all effects and how to help the victim of the potion. And there was a small sign on the paper, which only Marceline noticed. It said: "The effects of Love Potion can be stopped not only by antidote, but by crying of the one, who truly loves the victim." Marceline hid it from Princess Bubblegum, afraiding of her own and pink princess's reactions.

**FLASHBACK END**

Now Marceline understood. 'Do I... Love him? That cannot be... Impossible! I can't love him, he is too got for me, monstrous blood-sucking hellspawn... It cannot be...' - Marceline thought and fell unconscious from shock.

* * *

**[A\N] Well, that's not end of the story, but end of the chapter. Maybe the story's too rushed. Is it really?**

**Well, BossKing109 and The Nephilim King Michael, you got your answer. And, other users (And the ones I speaked to moment ago) please review. Thanks.**

**Next Chapter will be here soon. And do you want me to rename names of chapters into Russian, so they won't spoil the chapter, 'cause I can't do titles, not telling you how will story be going. And, that idea (Translating into native language names of chapter is not mine, but Horius's. Thanks, Horius, for idea. Do you mind if I use it?**


	4. Chapter 4-A Hero learned the truth

**[A/N] Hello people, that's the fourth chapter of the story.**

**Answer to reviews:**

**The Nephilim King Michael — thank you.**

**BossKing109 — that's the love potion. It makes anybody, who tasted it, hating someone who told the truth.**

**He23t — thanks, and the answer you'll get in THIS chapter you're reading.**

**Randomguy221 — That's not big deal, I was not hurt by your words. You are overreacted a bit maybe, so I'm okay with what you've said.**

**RandomFanFicReader772 - Well, Jake can hide ANYTHING in his body (stretch powers. Can see in "Henchman" episode, at the beggining, as he "hid" a bone in himself) And about tears... Read carefully, you'll find the answer. Well, in fact, Marceline was loving Finn for a long time, but hid it, 'cause she was hurt by Ash, whom she loved. Well, hard to explain. Just read this chapter, explained much better here.**

**Anyway, let's read the chapter!**

* * *

Marceline has fainted right in front of Finn, who was s sorry about what he has said.

"Jake, why did she faint?! Did I say something wrong?.. Duh, I said something wrong already. I wish I could never met Flame Princess. She destroyed my life! And I've lost a friend, as Marceline lost the one. But I will try, at least, to earn her trust... Jake, if she will kill me for what I've done and said, don't try to kill her! It is all my fault..." — Finn said sad and confused. "Then, if I'll not be killed, I'll kill FP myself!"

"Whoa, whoah, calm down, Finn! Marceline won't kill you! And she's waking up! Go talk to her, I'll go to Lady Rainicorn, then I'll visit my pups. And you have to go with Marceline, and I explained why." — Jake said and left the Tree Fort, leaving Finn and Marceline alone.

"Marceline..." — Finn said and touched her shoulder. Marceline slowly rose her head, looking in Finn's eyes. "How did Love Potion's effects fade away? I didn't drink anything."

"Well, the answer is... Hard to say. I'll tell you later, if you want." — Marceline answered, rubbing her arm.

"If you don't want to say, I won't force you to do it. It's your decidion, not mine."

"But that's the severity of soul and heart, so I have to tell you, sooner or later. But better not now. We must get going to save you, Finn. Other junk can wait for better time." — Marceline said and grabbed her bag, and so did Finn. Then they took of to the Forest of Serenity.

* * *

Finn and Marceline were walking throught Grass Lands silently. None of them wanted to say anything, as they both were deep in their thoughts. Finn was blaming himself that he let Flame Princess ruin his life and making his friend suffering. Finn promised to himself that he will take care of FP by himself when he returns.

After one hour of walking throughout the Grass Lands the night came. Marceline was able to free herself from the umbrella, but she was very tired. Mostly emotionaly, but it was enough for her to take a rest. Finn and Marceline found a cave, in which they could sleep until the day. Finn unpacked his sleeping bag and crawled in it, while Marceline couldn't find the one. 'Oh crap, I'll have to sleep with Finn!' — Marceline thought, blushing and hiding her face from Finn, so he couldn't notice her blush.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"It seems I forgot my sleeping bag... Could you share yours?" — Marceline asked, blushing.

"Wha?! Well, if you need, you may get it." — Finn answered, blushing too. Marceline got in his sleeping bag, yawned and said:

"Well... Do you need your answer?"

"I dunno... If it is hard to say, I don't need it."

"Anyway that's VERY important, so listen." — Marceline said, then grabbed Finn's cheeks, then took her mouth close to Finn's ear. "I love you. Don't make me to say this again." — she whispered and kissed Finn on his lips. He turned bright red, then forced one question out of his mouth.

"Why? Why you didn't tell me before?"

"The first reason is that I was hurt by my last boyfriend, ya know. Second, that I was afraid, like a little girl. Third, you were with a flame chick. And fourth, that you was too yound anyway. Nobody would understand me if I would day a little boy. My reputation of a Vampire Queen would be ruined if I told you before this moment. Maybe I did wrong, not telling you before, as flame bitch was slowly poisoning you with, bleh, "love," bleh. Anyway, no other questions. I am going to sleep for some time, and I advice you to do the same." — Marceline said and fell asleep in Finn's arms. And he was so confused — what if Marceline was joking? But Finn thought, that Marceline would never prank him after his painful 'love'. So he fell asleep happily.

* * *

Marceline woke up before Finn, who was hugging her in his sleep. Marceline smiled, then took his arm off of herself and stood up, stretched herself, yawned loud, then took an apple out of her bag and sucked the red color out of it. Then she grabbed her favorite "Vampire Toothpaste. White and long fangs!" and brushed her teeth. Then Marceline noticed a lake deeper in the cave she and Finn hid in from sunlight. Marceline took off her clothes, but underwear and bra, and jumped in a cold lake. She shivered, but then went swimming, what she haven't done for a long time.

Finn woke up a few moments later and noticed that Marceline was not with him.

"Marceline?" — Finn asked sleepily, and his voice echoed in the cave.

"I am here, Finn! C'mon, go swimming!" — Marceline asked, as Finn turned to her, then waved to Finn, who jumped in the lake In his underwear.

"M-Marceline, tha-that's so c-cold water h-here." — Finn said in shaking voice as he shivered from the cold water.

"Oh c'mon, weenie!" — Marceline said and grabbed Finn's legs, bringing him underwater. They were diving for five minutes, then Finn gave up and swam to the surface.

"Marceline... That... Was... Cool." — Finn said between his breathes, as Marceline appeared from under him, laughing.

"Can't take long, Finn? You're total weenie!"

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"Not!" — Finn said and grabbed Marceline by her waist and brought her underwater. They were diving deep for a fifteen minutes, then Marceline gave up first. She swam out of Finn's grasp and went on the shore. Then Finn appeared, laughing.

"Who is the loser?" — he asked, laughing. "I can't hear?"

"I am.." — Marceline sadly said.

"No, ya not, don't hang your head! We'll have more fun time!"

"Yeah, but there's no more time to waste, remember?"

"Duh, I am not okay with this too, but we have to find this plant. Let's go then." — Finn said as he out his clothes on, packed his stuff in his backpack, and Marceline did the same. They took off to the direction of Forest of Serenity.

Somebody was sitting on the tree, watching the two. He was the gray man with three locks of white hair, one of those was crossing his face.

"He took my property... I think that the time of my revenge has come!" — Ash said, putting on his black hood, as he said the spell "Ashicus Invisibicus" and disappeared, following Finn and Marceline.

* * *

**[A/N] Well,that was suddenly appearence of a Big Jerk. **

**Anyway, review, follow or favorite my story. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5-Unexpected enemy

**[A/N] Hello guys. Well, I have nothing to say for this chapter, so here are the answers for reviews. And I am very, very very sorry for long time to update, I had no internet, 'cause I was travelling.**

**But before, I have a message to some people, who told me I'm having a grammar mistakes. I am Russian, and I can't remember EVERY SINGLE ENGLISH WRITING RULE! By the way, you have more than ten different times, and only three (!) in Russian, so I always forget yours. Sorry, if that hurt your Grammar nazi feelings, but I can't write without mistakes.**

**RandomFanFicReader772 — Finn was poisoned by two potions — Love Potion (for 2 years.) and by some kind of life energy sucking potion. (In THIS story you're reading, in second chapter.) So, read carefully! If something was not explained, I'll explain someday In a chapter.**

**Roberto — Well, you'll see.**

**BossKing109 — I hate Ash too.**

**The Nephilim King Michael — Two favorite things I can write — kick Ash's butt many times and Finnceline fanfic. Anyway Finn is going to kick Ash's grey butt. :D That's not a spoiler, it happens every time since Finn is the Hero. **

**He23t — thank you very much.**

**Randomguy221 — thanks.**

**And now let's read the chapter I wrote!**

* * *

Finn and Marceline were walking throughout the Grass Lands to the River of Fate.

**_Note - what is the River of Fate:_**

_It is a small river, which separates three fields. If a kind hearted will look into river's water, he/she would able to see variants of his/her fate. About three or five variants — it can be everything. Death, love, family, etc. And sometimes the river can bring you to the time, when you did something wrong, which changed your good fate to worse. But it happens so rare, like three times in 500 years. And only three times it was seen — there was no river like this in 499 years past The Great Mushroom War and earlier_.

"Hey Finn, do you know where we are?" — Marceline asked.

"Yep, that's River of Fate. Creepy place, I think."

"Why do you think so?"

"I am not really in this philosophic junk. And I don't really want to see my fate or whatever. That's very creepy." — Finn said, then looked in direction of the River. His eyes became big and white.

"Finn, what's with you?!"

"I hear the River calling me. I must go." — Finn said and started walking slowly to the River of Fate. His eyes weee pointed in the direction of the river, his face was emotionless. Marceline only stood in shock, then tried to grab Finn by his arm, but missed and he fell in river's cold water.

* * *

Finn was falling slowly, but there was nothing near him. Then his fate was flowing near him. Then he appeared in a pit.

"...Finn was a brave human, who protected all of us as hard as he could. He is beloved son, belowed brother, beloved friend and beloved lover. Rest in Peace, the Great Hero of the Land of Ooo." - said someone and dirt began filling up the pit, where Finn was. Then everything went black. Then Finn saw himself fighting Flame Princess, corpses of Marceline, Jake and Princess Bubblegum were lying nearby.

"...Do you think, mere human, that you can beat me?!" - Flame Princess shouted, throwing fireball at Finn, who dodged.

"You took everything from me, FP! You are monster! You killed my friend, my brother and Marceline, who I loved!" - Finn shouted, charging at FP.

"Hahaha, you don't say! I am an evil monster, hahaha!" - Flame Princess shouted and threw another fireball at Finn, and it hit him hard in his chest, sending him flying into darkness. Then he awoke at the wedding. His and Marceline's one.

"...by the power invested in me by Glob, I pronounce you as husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." - someone said and Finn kissed Marceline, as everyone cheered. Then Finn fell back into darkness and saw the Cosmic Owl.

"Your fate can be made by your own decedion." - Cosmic Owl echoed, and then Finn woke up on the bank of the River of Fate.

* * *

"Finn! Finn, can you hear me?!" — Marceline cried out, shaking Finn.

"Y-yeah, don't shake me!" — Finn said and stood up, as Marceline helped him.

"Finn, what have you seen?" — Marceline asked, watching in Finn's blue eyes.

"I-I don't remember actually..." — he lied, rubbing back of his head. Finn hated lying, but what he has seen he decided to hide for some time.

"You don't remember or you just don't want to tell me?!"

"I'll tell you later, don't be mad. That's private to me." — Finn said and rubbed his head again.

"Private? Well, I am okay with that. I mean, private means private, no one can even touch this. Sorry I yelled at you."

"Nah, that's okay. Just let's get out of this creepy place." — Finn said as he and Marceline started walking away from the River of Fate.

* * *

They were in the Forest of Serenity half an hour later and were searching for a plant they needed to cure Finn's poisoning. They saw many red, purple, pink, dark and many other flowers, but there was no flowers which are as blue as sky. Then someone dashed out of the rose bushes. It was a tall, grey man with a magic wand.

"Ash!" — Marceline hissed. "Why did you came here, buttface?!"

"I came here to take what is rightfully mine. You." — Ash said.

"Only after my death!" — Finn said and walked infront of Marceline, pulling out his demon blood sword.

"Well, who are you? Ahh, you are that human who separated me and my Mar-Mar. But if you will not let me take my property, I will destroy _this." — _Ash said and pulled out sky blue flowers out of his pockets. Finn's and Marceline's eyes widened and Ash continued:

"I can see that you need those flowers. So, Finn, let's make a deal — you give me my Mar-Mar, and I give you those flowers. I think the deal is fair."

"I won't accept this deal! Let's fight, and the winner will take flowers and Marceline!" — Finn said.

"Well, I think you learned something. I accept your decidion — attack me!" — Ash said and threw a fireball at Finn, who dodged. "Well, you are good enoughfor me." — Ash saidand casted bigger fireball, then green flames, arrowrain, lava. Then he teleported behind Finn and cut his legs, and Finn fell on the ground. He tried to strike Ash by his demon blood sword, but the grey man kicked the sword out of Finn's hand.

"Well, I guess I've won?" — Ash said, then teleported to Marceline, then grabbed her. "I don't need this anymore." — he saidand threw flowers to Finn, then teleported with Marceline out of Finn's sight, as he shouted: "MARCELI-I-I-INE!"


	6. Chapter 6-God Blessing

**[A/N] Hello guys, that's the 6th chapter of my story. Before answering any reviews, I wanna answer 'officially' to one PM. Well, someone asked me how do I look like. Well, I am 1 meter 79 sentimeters tall. I am very pale, because of illness, which started three years ago, when I was 13 years old. My hair is long and white with a few grey locks, which are slowly turning into white (Of that illness again.) Well, I'm scaring people, so I am walking somewhere, where a few people only. That's why I'm started writing. This keeps me busy, so I don't have to walk outside.**

**Well, enough about me, now answer to reviews (Not to all reviews, but a few)**

**Randomguy221 — Thank you for a review.**

**The Nephilim King Michael — Huh, I never heard you writing full words before :D and also thanks.**

**RandomFanFicReader772 — Yep, that right. I never let Finn die (or ANY main characters.) If Pendleton wanted or wants to kill them, he can do it, I can not. Even if I am fanfiction writer, I have no right (as I think) to kill a person from ANY show/book/cartoon/etc I am writing about.**

* * *

Finn was sitting alone in the forest, lost and afraid. He blamed yourself for letting Ash kidnap Marceline. Finn hanged his head in shame, he wished he never met Flame Princess, who caused such a things happening.

And sky blue flowers were lying near Finn. So high price for a flower, which can save Finn's live. He ate it, but didn't feel himself cured — he felt himself damned, lost, and ashamed.

But Finn decided to find and set Marceline free. He finaly understood, that 'I love you' are not simple words. This words are invisible connection of two people which lasted forever, even if a person doesn't love back. And love called Finn to save Marceline, to set her free, and to punish Ash, who did such a thing, who had nothing, but cold emptyness in the place, where the heart must be.

Finn got up at his legs, put his sword on his back. Finn thought where Marceline and Ash would be, and decided to go to Ash's house. This was the only place Finn knew where Ash lived.

* * *

At the same time at basement of Ash's house.

Marceline was tied to the chair, Ash was infront of her.

"So, my Mar-Mar, what do you think I must do to you after YOU RAN AWAY FROM ME?!" — he shouted, then hardly slapped Marceline, who got a red mark on the left cheek.

"You chose this pathetic, non-magical, mortal and regular human over me?! HOW DARE YOU!" — Ahs shouted again and slapped Marceline harder on the right cheek, then punched her in nose, which started bleeding. He slapped Marceline more and more, until all her face was red and blood can be seen.

"Well, I think a little bit of torture will help you to choose right way." — Ash said, as Marceline thought: 'Finn... Please, be quick.'

* * *

At the same time, on the road to Ash's house, Finn was running. He heard calling in his head even louder, as if Marceline called for it. He ran faster and faster, until he could barely breath, so fast he ran. Finaly, he came at Ash's house. Finn heard cries and slaps, whips and shouts, cries and cracking sounds. He pulled out his sword and ran into the house to see the door to the basement opened. Finn quietly walked down, until he saw a large room with a chair in the center. Marceline was sitting on it, her clothes were torn and burned in some places, her nose was bleeding. As Finn could see, her finger on the right hand were broken, and broken with such a hate and anger. Even if Marceline had a vampire health, she couldn't heal that fast bruises and broken bones.

Finn ran to her, cut all ropes, which held her in chair, then took off a piece of clth from Marceline's mouth.

"Marcy, are you okay?"

"Turn around, it's a trap!" — Marceline shouted, Finn turned and was met by a grey fist punching air out of Finn's lungs. He was thrown away from Marceline, then stood up, readying his sword to a fight.

"A little boy didn't learn the lesson I gave? So bad, so sad. Well, can you see what I did to my Mar-Mar? She will be mine, a little torture didn't changed this."

"You will pay for what you've done to her!" — Finn shouted with anger, breathing heavilly.

"I think not. Well, we've had a fight earlier, and you've lost, I took Marceline. What's wrong with you, human, can't understand the rules?" — Ash said and grinned, while Finn face turned quiet and calmly, which awared the grey man.

"Your move, Ash." — Finn said emotionless, then stood in a defence position. His eyes turned all black, his hair was flowing thought air, like a strong wind was blowing. But the face was emotionless, eyes were following every Ash's move. Then the grey man's face turned angry, and he charged with a sword in one hand and wand in another. Ash charged powerfully, but Finn simply dodged angry blow. Then Ash jumped back and chanted a big green fireball and fired it at Finn. He deflected it directly in the Ash's wand, which broke into two parts and them burned to ashes. Ash face got really angry and he lunged at Finn again, nw watching his moves. Finn dodged again and attacked the grey man. The clash of iron can be heard, as Ash and Finn got in a fight, they became the one with their swords, as Marceline watched in awe their epic, yet so dangerous fight. Finn was striking fast and hard, while Ash defended or attacked back. But none of them touched their skins with a cold steel. But finaly Finn made a move, that Ash didn't expect. Finn jumped over Ash, landed behind him and cut him into two parts. The grey man turned with a shocked face, then fell on the stone floor, dying. His body turned in smoke and flew out of the house, whispering "I am not dying so easily, human."

* * *

After a fight, Finn turned back to normal. He heard a voice in his head. 'You owe me an invitation to yuor wedding, boy. Call the Fight God when it will be ready.' Then Finn ran to Marceline and helped her to get up, while her broken finger already healed.

"Marceline, let's go out'a here." — Finn said as he helped Marceline to walk, as she couldn't fly 'cause she felt herself too weak.

"But before, I will burn this place!" — Marceline said and turned her pyrocinetics on, burning the house, when Finn helped her to get out of the house before the fire could get any further to them. Then suddenly Finn kissed her on the cold lips, which caused the blush on their both faces. But Finn quickly pulled away, blushing madly.

"Marceline... Sorry, but I thought I will never see you again. And only now I realized... I love you back. Sorry, but earlier I was doubted about if I do love you or not. My always feelings problems, you know. And kicking Ash's butt was such a relax..." — Finn said, giggling a little.

"Finn... I never heard that in my entire life... Thank you. And now we can relax at home, with many-many variats of red food!"

"And with bacon pancakes!"

"And with them too..."


	7. Chapter 7-A Hot Surprise

**[A/N] Hello everybody, you're reading 7th chapter of my story. And somebody said that I'm writing too short, so I will write bigger chapters. Do ya know why I'm writing only about 1000-1900? I don't really know why, but I have inspiration for only that long. Well, I'll try to make longer chapter, but I don't know if I can.**

**Anyway, if someone's reading the answers to reviews, here they are:**

**The Nephilim King Michael — Well, sometimes lazyness can make me just lying in the bed all day :D And thanks for such a positive review, you made me inspired!**

**Randomguy221 — Yep, I'm writing such short chapters. And thanks, 'cause I'm not so good writer of fights and etc.**

**He23t — I dunno why did you write "Will," but thanks. **

**Well, that amout of reviews are less than reviews to previous chapters, but I don't say that's bad.**

**Duh, I wrote so long Author Note, now please read the story!**

* * *

Marceline and Finn were both walking to her house, because Marceline couldn't fly, she felt herself too weak for this. It was later night, so morning could start at any moment, so they hurried to Marceline's house.

After defeating Ash, Finn and Marceline needed rest for some time, expecially Marceline. She was tortured by a gray man for some time, beaten up almost tobloody pulp. But thanksfully to Finn, he saved her right in time, before Ash could go any further. No one could imagine, what Ash wanted to do with his ex-girfriend! But it was known, that his thoughts were not just like 'say "Sorry" orgiving Marceline some gifts, presents, etc. but, otherwise he tortured and did beat her up! That is not what men can do to ladies!

Half an hour later Finn and Marceline came to her house and were sitting at the table, eating food. Marceline was sucking the red colour from strawberries, red apples and some other red food, while Finn was enjoing bacon pancakes and spagetti he learned to cook, thanksfully to Jake, who taught him to cook different food, as Finn was growing up and becoming a man.

After meal Marceline felt herself fully healed and went upstairs to change clothes and undo bandages Finn wrapped around her body on the wounds to keep Marceline save from any illnesses open wounds could catch. Then she went downstairs in her sweat pants and tank top. She was able to fly already, but kept walking, remembering the times when she was not a vampire.

"So Finn, what are we going to do? It seems problems now disappeared."

"Marceline, one problem is still existing. Flame Princess, she can easily kill both of us, until she's imprisoned."

"Yeah, you're ri..." — Marceline said, but suddenly big rocks fell on the roof of her house, cracking it. "What the heck is going on outside?!" — Marceline asked and flew out of her house, as Finn pulled his sword out and ran with her. When they walked ran out of the house, they saw angry Flame Princess.

"Do you think, you can escape me, Finn?! And you... WHORE! How dare you to take Finn away from me! You almost ruined my plan! But I will KILL YOU BOTH and then I will BURN the Candy Kingdom and both you houses down!" — she shouted, throwing a giant fireball at Finn, who defelcted it back in the FP. It made no harm to her, as she was made of the fire. Finn jumped to Marceline, deflecting another fireball from Marceline, and whispered: "FP can be put unconscious or killed by the water. Do you have emergency water bottles or whatever?" "Yeah, I have something. Just keep her attention to yourself, while I will throw a water bottle at herfrom behind!" — Marceline whispered back, while Finn was distracted FP.

"Hey you! You are monster! I will KILL YOU FOR HARM YOU'VE DONE!"

"Do you think, mere human, you can do that?! I think not!" FP shouted and began chanting a new fireball, but suddenly she fell down unconscious and turned gray. Marceline appeared behind her.

"Well, that was easy. Let's bring this piece of fried shit back to isolator." — Marceline said and grabbed FP and Finn, flying with them to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

They arrived half an hour later, put FP in isolator, which was built fireproof. She was still unconscious, but nobody did really care.

"What are we going to do with Flame Princess?" — Princess Bubblegum asked, checking Finn's current state.

"I totes know — imprison her back, from where she came. It will be the lesson for her, that nobody can ever tricking a good person to gain something to yourself." — Finn said, as everybody nodded and went to the Fire Kingdom, carrying Flame Princess. They came here a hour later, thankfully to PB's swan, as on-foot way would last at least three hours. Princess Bubblegum asked for the audience with Flame King, who accepted it. Finn, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum came into the throne room, carrying Flame Princess's unconscious body. Flame King stood up in shock and asked:

"What... What you've done to my daughter?!"

"Flame Princess is alive, but unconscious." — Princess Bubblegum said, as she watched right into Flame King's eyes. "She hurt me, Finn and Marceline, she tried to drink life energy from Finn to destroy Candy Kingdom, she poisoned Finn twice, burned down some rooms in Candy Hospital, damaged Marceline's house. We are sorry, but we have to imprison her for a long time, because she is dangerous to the Land of Oo and it's kingdoms."

Flame King only stood in shock, but quickly regained his emotions.

"Well, I always knew my daughter was evil, but what she's done and was going... That is far beyond my darkes thoughts. I am so sorry for my daughter, but sitting in lamp alone is not good for a child. She is insane, so I have to put her back... Now get out, I want to talk to my daughter in private." — FK said and everybody went out of the Fire Kingdom.

* * *

"Well, Finn, that was a little hotter day than usual, but now it ended. Firstly, Ash came suddenly, now this flame chick owed me money to repare my roof, but now I can have some fun time with you, Finn." — Marceline said, as she and Finn were lying in the field next night after 'hot incident.'

"I was thinking about that too, but is it..."

"Tier fifteen? No way, not now!" — Marceline giggled and blushed. "Ya such a pervert, Finn."

"What?! No way, I am not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Well, maybe a little..." — Finn said and blushed.

"Told ya. Anyway, have you had this with FP?" — Marceline asked.

"Even if she wanted, we still could hurt each other by only touches, so no, I didn't have that. And stop asking me about sex!"

"Oh you, don't like to be confused?"

"Yes" — Finn answered. Next hour he and Marceline were just lying in the field, smelling flowers, hearing night butterflies and taking 'moonbath,' as Marceline called this. After all events, which happend before, they could finaly rest, just enjoing each others presence, sometimes kissing. The past menacing moments just brought them together, love connection became stronger. It came to a point, when it will be never broken.


	8. Chapter 8-The Day Before The Birthday

**[A\N] Hello people, this is 8th chapter of the story you're reading. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I was dealing with my illness, so there were all king of aches, then I was preparing for the final school year, then updating my profile here, but now I am continuing my story. **

**Well, I have nothing interesting to tell you, readers, but I'll answer some reviews I got on previous chapter:**

**The Nephilim King Michael - Thanks**.

**He23t - I'm glad it did.**

**k-aka 76 - Thanks, I guess?..**

**But let's get back to the story. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

**A week later**

Two days left before Finn's birthday. His friends were all busy by searching the presents for Finn, while he and Marceline were spending quiet time with each other every night, running with the pack of wolves, swimming in the lakes, or just lying in the grass and talking. Thankfully, no one disturbed them, even Ash, who left somewhere no one knew. Flame Princess was still in her lamp, imprisoned again due to her destroyable deeds. So Finn and Marceline could finally relax from all that happened lately.

"Finn, how is it, becoming 17 ears old?"

"Well, I don't feel like this. I know that my age is not just number, but, well, I am doing the same things I was doing when I was young! Fighting monsters, exploring dungeons and other stuff. And what about you, Marceline?"

"Y'know, I can't age, so years are just flashing infront of me. World's changing, people's changing, all is changing but me. Well, first hundreds years weren't so boring, but others were. You don't know how it was boring before I met you and your dog." — Marceline answered.

"But you told us you spent your time with fun!"

"Well, I've lost my sence of time, so it could be a few hundred years ago" — Marceline answered, then added — "But I did explored land, that's not a lie or something. But years were boring and lonely."

"But have you had friends before us? If you did the years wouldn't be so boring!" — Finn asked and threw his arms in the air.

"I had not so many friends. After my first friends died, I was avoiding others. I feared and fearing one fact, that friends will die someday and I will fall into depression and do something that will be overwrong... And others were avoiding or hunting me. Only a few words "Queen of Vampires" were scaring people so they were afraid or me and hunting me. Then, I fell in love with Ash, which was the greatest mistake I've ever had. At first, Ash was nice to me, but then he started selling our stuff because of wizard junk, which invaded his mind. He was talking only about magic and wizardy. When he sold Hambo, I've dumped him. You know what happened after."

"Wow... I never knew that part of your past." — Finn said and rubbed back of hs head.

"You can take it as a part of birthday gift. No one really knows my past better then you and Ice King."

"Wait, Ice King? You told him about your love problems or something? He wasn't insane that time?"

"Well, he was already insane, but I was visiting him long after he became the King of Ice, but then he's done one thing and I stopped visiting him. Don't ask why, that's the other part of my past, and I'm not going to tell you this now."

"Okay... But why you've chosen Ash back then?"

"He didn't feared me, he looked young, and the last and the most important thing — he was immortal."

"Why did immortality mean to you so much, Marceline?"

"I knew he won't pass away... Oh, how I was wrong choosing him! But now I have you, and I think you won't do that to me. Right, Finn?"

"Marceline, if I've ever done something bad to you I'll kill myself!" — Finn yelled.

"Wow, easier, hero-boy. I know you won't do something bad to me, weenie. But back to main part of our talk. You'll have to deal with mortality problems, or my dad won't give you any blessing. And you know my dad..."

"I'll do everythng for you, Marceline!" — Finn said. — "I will deal with this problems."

"Okay, Finn." — Marceline said, then looked at her watch. — "Wow, I'm late. Finn, I must go to the Night-o-Sphere to help dad with something. See you soon!"

"Bye" — Finn said and waved to Marceline, while she flew to the direction of her house, then, when Finn was out f sight, Marceline changed the direction and flew to the Tree Fort.

* * *

The next day, evening.

It was the last day before Finn's birthday. Unknown for him, his friends and girlfriend were preparing for a birthday party. They were preparing in Finn's Tree Fort, while he was out on an adventure.

"Everyone!" - Princess Bubblegum said - "There are some task for all of you. I will prepare big banner, Jake will cook food for the party, Lady will colorshift something. And Marceline, can you please distract Finn until tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll do that. I want to spend time with him anyway." - Marceline answered and flew out of the window, covering herself by an umbrella. Then PB turned to others and whispered:

"I hope she won't make tier 15 with Finn."

"Peebs, Finn is a man now! He is no longer young and weenie like he was a few years ago." - Jake giggled and nudged PB, while she blushed.

"Jake, stop joking! We have other business to do!" — PB said and everybody returned to preparing birthday party for Finn.

* * *

At the same time, somewhere in the forest.

Finn was sitting on a tree and breathing fresh air in and out. He was going to Tree Fort, but stopped near the lake and climbed on a tree. Then he saw someone, who flew to him.

"Hi Finn."

"Hello Marceline. What brought you here? You said you have some business in the Night-o-Sphere."

"Well, I've done this already and now I want you to help me with the song I'm writing."

"Sounds good. Let's go, Marceline! I'll help you with the music." — Finn said and went with Marceline to her house.

* * *

Two hours later.

When Finn and Marceline finished the song, there was night outside the house, so Finn decided to spend a night with Marceline.

"Well, where I'll sleep, Marceline?"

"I dunno, I haven't got a guest's room, so you can sleep in my bed." — Marceline answered. — "But before we're going to sleep, I'm going to take a shower. And Finn, you must take it too. You smell like a dog buns."

"Really?! Am I that dirty?!"

"Well, no, that was a joke. But you must take a shower anyway." — Marceline giggled, then took her towel, pants and a T-shirt and went to the bathroom. When she came inside, she closed the door and said: "No peeking at me this time, hero-perv."

Finn blushed dark red, but said nothing and sat on Marceline's bed. Five minutes later Marceline flew out of the bathroom, letting Finn in.

Finn came in the bathroom, closed the door, took off his clothes and turned on the shower. He washed his golden and shiny hair, then other parts of his body. Then he remembered that he haven't got a towel here.

"Marceline!" — Finn yelled.

"Yeah Finn?"

"I haven't got my own towel here, can you give me yours?"

"Don't worry, I stole one towel from your house a few month ago, it's somewhere in my closet..."

"Wait, you stole my towel?!"

"Hey, your house is my house too, remember? I can bring whatever I want from there."

"Oh, yeah... Whatever, just gimme my towel!" — Finn said. Then he heard an 'ouch' voice and a sound of crashing.

"Marceline, are you alright?" — Finn asked.

"Yeah, just a spider made my lamp fall. Damn spiders..." — Marceline said, then took the towel and flew to the bathroom door. — "Open up hero, or you don't want your towel?"

Finn stepped out of bath, walked to the door and opened it, keeping his most intimate parts of body out of Marceline's sight. He quickly took the towel, thanked Marceline and closed the door. Finn put the towel near the bath, then went back in. He finished washing his body in five minutes, stepped out of the bath and wrapped the towel around his waist, then opened the door and walked out of the bathroom.

"By the way, Marceline, do you have any clohes of mine here?"

"Well, only your socks. Other T-shirts, shirts, pants and other clothes I own aren't mine, but I dunno which clothes they are, so you can take them." — Marceline said and flew to her closet, opened it and started searching for the clothes.

"Wait, socks? So, that was you stealing my socks all the time?!"

"Damn, Finn, I can take whatever I want from my house. And second, pranks. Do you remember times when you heard a giggle in your bathroom while you washed yourself?"

"Yeah, I do remember... Wait, you were peeking at me those times?!"

"Yep. Now shut up and take your new clothes, hero." — Marceline said and giggled, hanging a white T-shirt, grey briefs, black jeans and two white socks to Finn, who quickly changed himself right in front of Marceline.

"Wow, calm down hero, even if I saw you naked it doesn't mean that you can be around me like that all the time." — Marceline said and giggled, as Finn's face turned red. When he finished putting on the T-shirt, he and Marceline went downstairs in the kitchen to eat something. Finn grabbed a few bites of cheese, which somehow got into Marceline's fridge, and she took some red apples. When she and Finn finished their meal, they went upstairs and got in the bed. Marceline was not floating above, but lying on the bed, while Finn stared at her.

"Marceline, why are not floating, but lying in the bed?"

"The first reason is that I sometimes want to remember how it was before turning into the vampire, and the second thing, and the most honest I've ever said to boys in my life — I want to be closer to you." — Marceline said, turned her face to Finn and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed, while Marceline turned away and put her head on the pillow.

"Good night, Finn." — She said, then yawned.

"Good night, Marceline." — Finn answered, yawned too, and soon fell into the deep sleep, not knowning about the party his friends were making for him.


End file.
